


Stuck in the Middle; But I'll find my way.

by Not_So_Typical_Girl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Confusion, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pearl and Amethyst are probably my favorite ship in this fandom, Pearlrose, Polyamory, Possible Polyamory, loving relationship, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Typical_Girl/pseuds/Not_So_Typical_Girl
Summary: A few months past Lar's head; Amethyst and Pearl are in an established relationship. Rose makes an extremely unexpected comeback; throwing everyone off balance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic that I have prewritten; and I'm honestly not to sure how I feel about it. I worked hard on it though. There will be 10 chapters.  
> Basically though; I don't know how I feel about it because I have very mixed feelings about Rose and more of them are bad than good. But I hope you enjoy this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this fic prewritten; and I'm honestly not to sure how I feel about it. But I worked hard on it. There will be 10 chapters; and I will probably update it every 2 to 3 days. Feedback is welcome and appreciated. But I'm also pretty new to this fandom; so please don't tear me apart.   
> I say I don't know how I feel about this fic because I have very mixed feelings about Rose and more of them are bad than good. However, I hope you enjoy this fic.

   Pearl and Amethyst were in Pearl's room; training together.  
     "Good stance, Amethyst!" Pearl shouted the encouragement towards her girlfriend, receiving a smile in response. Amethyst managed to outsmart her; but Pearl was pleased. She was becoming stronger.  
      Amethyst approached Pearl with a grin on her face, then once she was near, freed her of the prison-like hold of Amethyst's whip.  
      "Amethyst! That was amazing!!" Pearl exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing both of her hands.  
      Amethyst grinned even more, and then smirked. "Well, I'm just glad I could impress you." She said, a flirty tone could clearly be heard. Pearl blushed slightly and laughed. They were so invested in one another that they didn't hear the door open.  
      "Well," Pearl began, nuzzling Amethyst's nose. "I'm glad you're mine." She smiled, giggling, and then pressed her lips against Amethyst's. Amethyst pushed herself forward a bit to capture Pearl's lips a little more. That was when they both heard a voice that made them both absolutely freeze.  
      "I... hate to intrude on such a wonderful moment but... I'm back." 

        Amethyst and Pearl split apart, but kept their hands conjoined. They faced the newcomer and shock washed over both of them.  
      Standing in front of them, was Rose Quartz herself.


	2. Chapter 2

None of them knew what to say. They all stood there, eyeing one another for moments in silence in shock.  
     So Pearl said the first thing that came to her mind, and she was surprised how angry her tone became. "But... but how are you...? Wait. Where's Steven!?!?" She cried.  
     "Pearl! Pearl, it's okay. Steven is fine. He doesn't know I'm here yet. I arrived in the temple." Rose replied calmingly to her inquiry.  
      Then Amethyst spoke up. "Is it... really you?" She asked in disbelief.  
      Rose gave a small laugh. "Yes, Amethyst. It's me. I'm... I'm really here. I know it's probably hard to believe... and to process." She said gently, stepping forward and approaching the both of them, and slight tears glistened in her eyes. Rose swooped both of them up in her arms, hugging them tightly. Amethyst was quicker to hug her back than Pearl was; even if the return was weak.  
      "We... we have to tell Garnet. She'll know what to do." Pearl started, looking away from Rose; and her voice wavering between fear, confusion, frustration, and distance. "Come on." But she didn't let go of Amethyst's hand.  
        As they made their way to where Garnet was, Pearl stayed mostly silent; looking down at the ground. When Rose asked about the two of them, Amethyst did the talking, Pearl only putting small sounds of agreement and slight content.  
         They reached Garnet. She was faced away, and must not have heard them approach.  
         "Garnet!" Pearl called out. Garnet turned with a start, but froze when taking in who was standing with them. "Is something- R...Rose?"  
          Rose waved at her. "Yeah...uh. It's me. I know it's totally unexpected, but... I'm here?" She offered, smiling.  
        "How?" Garnet responded, firm. They needed an explanation.  
\------  
          Turned out that she was preserved in Steven's gem. She had been able to see them through her son's eyes. They'd all thought that Rose couldn't come back, as long as Steven existed. But Rose had spent enough time in that gem to find a way to bring herself back. Every gem is made out of gem particles, and gems could regenerate these particles if only small amounts go missing at a time.  
       Particles could also create another gem of its kind if there were enough joined together over time. For years, Rose collected extra particles. And finally, she managed to shape another of her gem, bringing back her form.  
       After hearing the story, Garnet decided that Steven and Greg needed to know as soon as possible. It was their luck that Steven was with his father at It's a Wash currently.  
        Together, the group exited the temple, into the house.  
        "Alright. I'm going to get Steven and Greg. Amethyst, Pearl, and...Rose. Stay here." Garnet instructed, then turned to leave, managing to walk out the front door.  
         But Pearl panicked. "Wait, Garnet!" She called out, and ran out to where Garnet had stopped, finally breaking the link of Amethyst and her own hand.  
        Pearl shut the door behind her and lowered her voice. "Could I... actually be the one to get Greg and Steven? I... I can't be in there with Rose. I can't do it right now. _Please._ Send me with Amethyst?" She pleaded.  
        It looked as if Garnet were going to protest, but stopped after analyzing Pearl's face. Pearl was close to a mental breakdown, and if Garnet left her with Rose, despite that Amethyst was there; it would surely happen.  
       Garnet turned back around and stepped back into the house. "I changed my mind. Amethyst, go with Pearl to fetch Steven and Greg. I'll wait here with Rose."  
      "Well. I'm not going to complain." Amethyst spoke, hurrying out the door to Pearl. Once they began to walk again, Pearl reached down to Amethyst and interlocked their fingers together. They kept a brisk pace on their way to It's a Wash.  
       "Pearl... are you okay?" Amethyst cut into the silence between them.  
        "Huh? Oh. Yeah... I'm alright. This is just... a lot to take in." Pearl answered, looking down at her girlfriend.  
        "Well...okay. But I'm here if you  wanna talk about something." Amethyst replied; and Pearl squeezed her hand gently.  
        "I know you are. You're the best."  
\-------  
         They arrived at It's a Wash, where Steven and Greg were sitting outside.  
         "Steven! Greg! We need you to come with us, now. It's an emergency." Amethyst boomed.  
          "What!? Why?" Greg asked.  
          "Please. It's really, really important. We'd explain it but it's far too complicated."  
          Something about the way Pearl sounded made then realize it must have been serious. They got up quickly and followed.  
         As they were walking, Steven moved next to Pearl. "Pearl? Is everything okay? Are we in danger?" He asked, concern in his voice.  
        It took a moment before Pearl could answer. "It's okay, there's no danger. It's just... You'll see when we get there." Pearl hadn't realized how tired she sounded.  
         Pearl kept quiet the way there. Amethyst and Greg spoke, but Pearl could tell even Amethyst was still a bit out of it.  
        Finally, they reached home; Greg and Steven moving a step ahead of them.  
         They opened the door and stepped in, Greg speaking. "Okay, now what's g.... _Rose?_ "      


	3. Chapter 3

"Greg..." Rose smiled gently, walking over to Greg. "I know this is going to be a lot to take in..."  
      " _Mom?"_ Steven finally broke out of his shock state enough to speak. Rose turned her attention down.  
      "Steven!" Rose exclaimed, kneeling down to Steven's level.  
      "Am I... Am I hallucinating?" Steven asked in pure disbelief. Rose gave a soft laugh. "No, I'm here, really. Here." Rose reached out her hand for Steven.  
        Steven reached out slowly, grabbing her hand. Stars appeared in his eyes. "Mom... you're really here." Steven breathed out. Rose laughed again, amusement sparking.  
         "You're... really here." Greg breathed out, similar to their son. Rose stood back up to address Greg specifically. "I am. I really am." Rose spoke. Greg practically threw himself on her with a hug. Rose laughed and then held him back.  
         After Greg released her, she kneeled back down to Steven. "Steven..." She spoke, opening her arms for him. A tear went down Steven's cheek, and Steven instantly moved into the hug.  
\--------  
          Rose explained the story again for Greg and Steven. Everyone seemed to be drained from the day's events by nightfall. Pearl had been the least engaged, yet she was the most tired.  
          Pearl was the first to dismiss herself. She stood up to speak. "I hope you can excuse me. I just... I need some time to recooperate." She forced out. Talking was getting difficult. Pearl just wanted to hide away and cry.  
        Pearl didn't wait for a reply, especially not from Rose. She turned and hurried to her room in the temple; feeling Rose's eyes burning into her back.  
        When she was away from everything, she felt as though she could breathe again. She let the tears come down. Pearl was feeling a lot of emotions, and not all of them were good. She tensed when she heard the door to her room open.  
        "Pearl? Are you...alright?" It was Amethyst. Pearl let out a sigh of relief.  
        "Oh, Amethyst. This is just all so much. I'm honestly feeling a lot of things and overall, I just feel... _lost."_ Pearl spilled out.  
         Amethyst rushed to Pearl's side. "Hey... it's okay. I can only imagine what you are feeling. I know that you... loved her. And you went through so much pain losing her and now she's back? I don't even know what to make of it myself." Amethyst tried to soothe, holding both of Pearl's hands in her own.  
        They stood there together for a couple of minutes before Amethyst spoke again. "I can stay... or do you want me to leave so you can--"  
        But Pearl cut her off, gripping her hand tightly. "No! Um... no. Please don't leave." Pearl almost begged.  
         "Hey, hey... It's okay. I'll stay as long as you need me too." Amethyst soothed. They both sat down, side by side. After a minute of quiet, Pearl spoke again.  
         "Um... can you... can you just... I just really need a hug right now." Amethyst smiled at Pearl, moving to hold Pearl. Despite their difference in height and physique, they'd always kind of fitted perfectly together in these situations.  
          So they sat there for a while, not really knowing how much time had passed; Amethyst holding Pearl, planting occasional kisses on her cheeks or on her gem.  
         She hoped Pearl would be able to handle all of this.


	4. Chapter 4

     It'd been a couple of days since Rose had returned. The only word to really describe how Pearl was feeling was _stressed._ Pearl was coping but had been lucky enough to not have to speak with her alone. She wasn't ready for that.   
     They'd taken Rose down to the barn to meet Peridot and Lapis.   
     "You're... Rose Quartz?" Peridot had asked eagerly, looking up at her with stars in her eyes. Rose had laughed and knelt down to shake her hand. Lapis was much less impressed.   
     Now, Amethyst, Pearl, Rose and Steven were back up in the temple where Steven often stayed. Greg had gone off to take care of things at the car wash, and Garnet was in the temple.  
     "Hey, guys! How about we watch a movie?" Steven offered excitedly.   
     "That sounds wonderful, Steven. What movie do you want to watch?" Rose asked, agreeing with his suggestion.   
      Amethyst shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" She asked, and Pearl gave in too.   
      They plopped down onto the couch after Steven placed a copy of Dogcopter in. Steven sat with Rose, more on her lap than on the couch. While Amethyst and Pearl sat a little ways away, Amethyst curled into Pearl while Pearl occassionally ran her hand through Amethyst's hair.   
       As the movie played on, Pearl found herself growing more and more tired; with her eyes drooping. She supposed all of the current events were having an effect on her; despite the fact that Gems didn't need sleep. She also thought it would be okay to close her eyes for a few moments.  
     The next thing she knew, she was opening her eyes to Amethyst gently shaking her awake. She had fallen asleep. The movie was done playing; and the sun was beginning to set.   
       "You okay, Pearl?" Amethyst asked her after a moment.   
       "Huh? Oh, yes, I'm alright." Pearl responded, her eyes crinkling in a smile.   
After Steven was asleep, they all retreated to their own rooms. Pearl took a moment to enjoy the cool waters of her room and the solitude.   
       She sat down on the edge of one of her water mounds, back facing the entrance. She shuffled her feet and took a deep breath in. Pearl tensed when she heard somebody come through the entrance.   
      "Hi Pearl." It was Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how I feel about this chapter because I kinda wanted more emotion in it but I do know that there are two ways this fic could end now.

 "Hi, Pearl." It was Rose. Pearl slightly panicked, but decided she would have to talk to her eventually.  
     "Oh, uh... hi." Pearl responded weakly, refusing to turn and face her.  
     She heard Rose come up to the water mound she was sitting on. "What are you doing?" She asked.   
     "Oh... just taking a breather." Pearl laughed nervously.   
      Rose flew up and took a seat next to her. Pearl mentally freaked out. She wasn't sure what to say.   
      "Well, yes. It is quite relaxing in here." Rose commented. Pearl didn't respond. After a moment, Rose sighed.  
       "Pearl, when I was absent, I could see through Steven." She started, and Pearl went as still as a rock. "I wanted to talk to you. Firstly, to thank you. You have been so strong for him."   
       Pearl looked down. "I had to be." Pearl responded, but not venomously.   
        "I'm sorry." Rose stated.   
        "What for?" Pearl asked; refusing to look back at Rose.   
          "For... for hurting you." As she said this, Pearl tensed again.   
          "Oh, you don't know the half of it!" Pearl snapped. Rose fell quiet as Pearl began to speak. "I loved you for thousands of years... everything I did, was for you. I  _lived_ for you. And I thought-" Pearl stopped, taking in a shaky breath, tears falling from her face and down. "And I thought that you loved me too. But it was a foolish thought; because you met Greg. And then he was everything to you; you never paid me much mind after that."  
         "Pearl, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should've talked to you. I should've just told you how I felt..." Rose looked down.   
        "What do you mean?" Pearl forced out, tensing up again.   
        "Pearl; I loved you. I still do. But I don't feel as strongly for you as you do for me. And I loved Greg more... and it wouldn't have been fair to you. If I had told you then... we could have worked this out."   
        Pearl didn't say anything. Rose took a moment. "Do you still...?" Rose didn't finish her question; but Pearl got the gist.   
        "No! I don't know!" Pearl almost shouted; then stopped and took a moment to compose herself. "I... yes. A decade and a half can't reverse something that I've felt for millenniums." Pearl hung her head even lower.   
         There was a pause of silence. "What about Amethyst?" Rose asked gently.  
          "I love her, too!" Pearl almost shouted, snapping her head up, finally looking at Rose. There were tears gushing down her face. "That's why your return is so hard for me. I don't want to hurt her. I never want her to feel like I have! And now you tell me all this time you loved me back? What am I even supposed to do with that? I'm so afraid I'm going to hurt her. I never want her to feel like she's nothing... or that she's worthless." Pearl pressed a shaking hand to her mouth.   
         "I... I made you feel worthless?" Rose asked immediately, tearing up.   
        "Well...no. Before you met Greg... I felt like everything with you. But then it changed. It felt like you didn't care about me. I kept feeling worse and worse about myself... and then you were gone. I felt like nothing....Mainly because I felt like I was nothing to you."   
          A few tears rolled down Rose's cheeks. "Pearl... I am so, truly sorry. Will you let me hug you?" She asked gently, not wanting to make Pearl feel worse.   
          Pearl hesitated at first, but then nodded, turning towards Rose.  
          Rose moved closer and wrapped her arms around Pearl's midsection, pulling the smaller gem closer into a gentle hug.   
         Rose rested her head on top of Pearl's while Pearl slightly shook with sobs.   
         "I'm so sorry..." Rose mumbled, kissing Pearl's forehead.  
          Pearl eventually calmed, and they pulled apart. However they stayed sitting close, shoulders against one another's. They stayed like that for a while, talking.   
         They heard the door to Pearl's room open, and then Steven's voice. "Mom! There you are. Hi Pearl! Dad's back!" Steven exclaimed.   
         "Oh, um..." Rose started, looking between Steven and Pearl.   
         Pearl smiled faintly. "Go. It's okay."   
         Rose hesitated for a moment, before saying, "Okay, Steven. I'm coming." Rose stood up, placing a hand on Pearl's shoulder before leaving.  
         After they were gone, Pearl took a deep breath. Then, she stood up and turned. After all of that, Pearl just wanted to see Amethyst. 


	6. Chapter 6

  Pearl cautiously stepped through Amethyst's room. The mess of her girlfriend's room often drove Pearl crazy; but she had learned to accept it.   
       After a few minutes, Pearl found Amethyst lying on one of the piles with her head back. Pearl heard some song playing lightly.   
      "Hey, Amethyst." Pearl greeted softly. Amethyst jumped slightly and opened her eyes, looking up.   
"Oh! Hi P!" Amethyst responded, sitting up.   
        Pearl stepped over a few things and sat down next to Amethyst. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." She sighed.   
        Amethyst studied her for a moment. "Pearl, I know you well enough to be able to tell when something's the matter. What's wrong?" Amethyst asked.   
        "Oh, I um... just had a talk with Rose." Pearl started.   
        "Oh." Amethyst offered, to encourage her to speak more. Pearl filled Amethyst in with the details. During their chat, Amethyst had slid over to Pearl and took her hand.   
Once Pearl finished, they both sat there in silence. After a few minutes though, Pearl grew a little worried. Amethyst was never this quiet.   
"Amethyst?" Pearl started, squeezing her hand slightly. Amethyst looked at her. "Is something wrong?"   
"No. Well... yes. But it doesn't really matter." Amethyst looked away.   
"Yes it does. If it's important enough to bother you, then it matters. What's wrong?" Pearl insisted.   
"I'm just... afraid." Amethyst hung her head.   
"Of what?" Pearl asked gently.   
      "Of losing you. Rose is back now and I know you loved her so much. And now we know she loves you back. And I've only just gotten you after so long and I just... I'm scared you're gonna leave me for her." Amethyst sniffed.   
      "Oh, Amethyst." Pearl raised her hand to move a lock of Amethyst's hair out of her face, revealing both of her eyes. "I'm not going to lie to you. I do love Rose. But I love you too. Besides... I love you more. Why would I go to her... when who I want is right in front of me?" Pearl stroked Amythest's cheek and then moved forward and kissed her forehead. When Pearl leaned back, Amethyst was smiling at her with slightly watery eyes.   
      Amethyst paused, then looked down at her lap. "If you... if you want too... I don't mind if you date Rose at the same time."   
       Pearl took Amethyst's hand in her own. "I would never if it hurts you."  
       "I don't think it would. As long as you didn't forget about me. I want you to be happy, Pearl."  
        Pearl leaned down and kissed Amethyst lovingly; then straightened herself up, pulling Amethyst into her lap and buried her face in her hair.   
       

 


	7. Chapter 7

Greg was over, and everyone other than Garnet and Connie were sitting together on the floor in the den; music playing on the radio.  
      Steven got excited when a certain song began to play, and got to his feet. "Mom! Dad! Come on, let's dance!"   
      Rose giggled. "Well, I don't see why not."   
      "Yeah, Okay. Sounds good." Greg agreed.  
       Steven turned to where Amethyst and Pearl were sitting. "Amethyst? Pearl?"  
       "Sure, Steven. P???" Amethyst looked up at her. Pearl smiled at her and stood up, taking Amethyst's hand and pulling her up.   
        As they began to dance, Amethyst began to do some moves that might have annoyed Pearl at one point, but now she just laughed.   
        The song that was currently playing faded out, and transitioned  into a slower song.   
         Amethyst took Pearl's hands and they swayed together to the beat in a dancing fashion. Amethyst moved to dip Pearl, and suddenly there was a flash of light; Amethyst and Pearl's gems fusing, forming Opal.  
         Opal swayed and almost hit her head on the ceiling, so she sat down. Once it soaked in that they had fused by accident, she laughed; noting the stars in all three of the other's eyes.   
         "Giant woman!!" Steven cried, rushing up and hugging Opal's leg.  
          Opal laughed again, ruffling his hair. The door swung open; Garnet abruptly entering in a panicked manner.  
          "Crystal Gems! This is an absolute emergency! It's Yellow Diamond and she's come looking for Steven!!"  
          


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is killing me and it's only been a week. But as of right now there's two ways this story could end... who's a fan of polyamory?

     " _What?_ " Opal asked, shocked. The sharp stab of fear threw off Opal's balance, and Pearl and Amethyst seperated.  
      "There's no time! I'll explain on the way. **Come on!** " Garnet ordered, already turning away.   
        Amethyst and Pearl looked at each other, and were on their feet in an instant to bolt after Garnet.   
        A couple of seconds later, the group heard accompanying footsteps behind them. They turned their heads to look at the newcomers. Rose, Steven, and Greg had followed and were keeping in step with them.  
        "We're coming too." Rose spoke boldly and with determination. She was about to face one of the homeworld heads that had it out for her.   
         Pearl wanted to argue, to tell them to go home to stay safe; but shoved her instinct back down to focus on the bigger picture.   
         The group suddenly heard a voice. "Wait! _Wait!_ " They looked to the side and saw Peridot running towards them in the field. They came to a halt so Peridot could catch up.   
         "I saw it. _Yellow Diamond._ Are you on your way to her?" The green gem asked, bouncing on her toes from nervous but determined energy.   
         "Yes, and we have to hurry." Garnet responded.   
         "I'm coming with you. I want to help you." Peridot stated sincerely.  
         "Come on, then! There's no time to lose!" Amethyst barked to the other Crystal Gem.  
          The group continued on to the spot where they saw the ship land, betting that Yellow Diamond had not unboarded yet.   
         The ship was small; it could probably only hold Yellow Diamond herself, her personal Pearl, and a pilot. At least, that's what the gems hoped.   
         When they reached the landing spot, the gems skidded to a halt.  
         "Alright. We're going to need a plan." Garnet began, and everyone fixed their attention on her.   
         "Despite being outnumbered, diamonds are _powerful._ In order to defeat her, we're going to need to combine our strength. Peridot?" Garnet turned her attention to the former homeworld gem.   
         "What is it that you need me to do?" Peridot asked quickly.  
        "Are you willing to fuse?" Garnet asked honestly.   
         "Yes. I'm ready. Besides; I will do almost anything to defeat that _clod._ " The small green gem answered sincerely.  
         "Excellent. Amethyst and Steven, form Smokey Quartz. Peridot, fuse with me. Pearl, Rose? Are you willing to form Rainbow Quartz?" Garnet asked, more for Pearl than for Rose.   
          Pearl hesitated at first, but saw that she didn't have much choice. So Pearl nodded, putting on a brave face.  
         The gems split and moved to go with their partner.   
          Rose turned to Pearl. "Are you ready for this?" She asked gently.  
          Pearl took a deep breath and tried not to shake. "I have to be."   
          Rose extended her hand, and Pearl took it. Rose squeezed it carefully in an attempt to reassure Pearl. Rose span Pearl around, dipping her.   
           They fused together, Rainbow Quartz taking form. She looked around, seeing that the other fusions had also appeared.  
           It was just in time, as the ship door opened, revealing Yellow Diamond.  
              
        


	9. Chapter 9

       "Oh... what a surprise. A withered down group of rebels have waited to greet me."   
        Yellow Diamond spat, exiting the ship and approaching them.  
         "We aren't scared of you." Anyolite, the fusion of Peridot and Garnet, spat back.   
          Yellow Diamond laughed, "Oh, but you  _should_ be. I am a diamond! /em> And I am not leaving this planet without Rose Quartz!"  
          "We won't let you have her!" Smokey Quartz howled, throwing her yo-yo towards Yellow Diamond's legs, wrapping it around them and bringing Yellow Diamond down to her knees.   
           "You rebellion fusion brat! You'll pay for that." The homeworld head hissed, lunging for Smokey Quartz. She jumped out of the way of her large hands in the nick of time.  
           Anyolite had used Peridot's metal powers to pull sharp scrap metal from nearby. "Hey, clod! Over here!" She shouted, hurling the metal at Yellow Diamond, which scratched at her skin. Yellow Diamond hissed in pain.   
          Rainbow Quartz finally took action. She formed her battleaxe, rushing towards her, flying up and landing on Yellow Diamond's arm; taking the axe and slamming it into her side.  
          She jumped off when Yellow Diamond thrashed, floating to the ground.   
          "Enough of this!" She screamed, breaking free of the yo-yo hold, picking up Smoky Quartz and slamming her to the ground, splitting apart Steven and Amethyst.   
           "Steven!" Greg cried out. Steven scurried to him behind the gems. However, Amethyst lied there, struggling to get up. Pearl could see that she was hurt.  
           "A runt?" Yellow Diamond spoke in disgust. "I'll shatter you! And after that, I'll shatter all of your little friends!" She spoke, raising her arm to crush Amethyst.   
          "I'm sorry, Rose. I have to save her." Pearl yelled to Rose, escaping the fusion.   
          Pearl bolted to Amethyst, pushing her out of harm's way in the nick of time. Pearl was crushed.   
          "Amethyst! Quickly. Fuse with me!" Garnet and Peridot had unfused.   
          Sugilite formed quickly, and she quickly spun her flail, hitting Yellow Diamond directly in the face. Yellow Diamond poofed, and Sugilite seperated.   
           Amethyst ran to Pearl, who did not look well. She rushed to her side, and gasped in horror. Her gem was cracked!   
         Before Amethyst could speak, Yellow Diamond reappeared.   
         "You might have beaten me this time, but this is not over." Yellow Diamond hissed at them, turning to reboard the ship. It quickly flew off.   
          "Pearl... your gem...it's cracked." Amethyst started gently.   
          "I'm okay." Pearl spoke, attempting to stand but she fell back down.   
          "Guys... Pearl's gem is cracked." Amethyst announced to the others, fear in her voice.   
          "What?" Rose asked, coming forward. "Let me see." She kneeled down, getting a good look at Pearl's face.   
         "Oh, Pearl. That looks... really bad." Rose spoke sorrowfully, moving to cradle the smaller gem, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.   
          Steven ambled over, Garnet, Peridot, and Greg rushing over as well.   
          "Amethyst, can I see Pearl for a minute? I can help her." Steven asked gently, and Amethyst moved down, clasping onto Pearl's hand. Amethyst wanted to cry.  
           Steven licked his hand, moving it to gently place his hand on Pearl's gem. Tears from Rose's face fell down and splashed on her at the same time.   
          Steven pulled his hand away, and the gem cracks filled, healing. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I know, it's been a minute. By a minute. I mean like a few months. Whoops. Don't kill me please? So this is the last chapter before the ending! I have the ending done, I just have to edit it. I'll have it up tomorrow! In the meantime... if any of you are interested, here's my tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angry-fandom-mom

         "Pearl! Thank goodness you're okay." Rose sighed, relieved; hugging Pearl.   
     After a moment, Pearl was released. She sat up to see Amethyst staring at her.  
      "Amethyst? Are you okay?" Pearl asked gently.  
       Amethyst did not speak. Instead, she launched herself forward, hugging Pearl and gripping onto her tightly.   
       Pearl laughed softly, hugging her back just as tightly, running a hand through her long hair.  
        "I'm so glad you're okay. Don't do that again!" Amethyst mumbled against Pearl. Pearl just kissed the top of her head.   
  
       Later, the entire group was down at the beach; including Connie, Peridot and Lapis. Steven had brought enough for a party; a celebration, as he put it.   
        He had brought a speaker with him, blasting music out of it.   
        A slow song came on, and Amethyst turned to Pearl. "Come on, P. You know we gotta." Amethyst said, reaching out her hands to dance with Pearl.   
      Pearl smiled and took her hands, and the two danced together; a peaceful feeling between the two.   
     Pearl looked up, and across from them; was Rose. She was dancing with Greg, but she was looking straight at Pearl.   
     Rose gave her a gentle smile, and Pearl returned the same smile. 

         Dusk came, and the group settled down, sitting in the sand by a fire they'd built up. Amethyst clambered over to Pearl, and Pearl took Amethyst's hand. The group sat around together and shared stories and jokes; laughing and rejoicing with one another. After a while, Rose stood from her spot between Greg and Steven. Rose approached Amethyst and Pearl. 

         "Pearl, Amethyst? Can we go inside for a moment to talk? I believe it's important." Rose asked in a softer voice. Pearl and Amethyst looked at one another, and then back at Rose. Both nodded and pushed themselves to their feet.

 


	11. Chapter 11 (Ending)

Pearl, Amethyst, and Rose sat together in the temple.   
     "I feel like there is something between the three of us that needs to be discussed." Rose began gently.  
     "I agree." Amethyst spoke up, surprising Pearl.   
     "Listen, Amethyst; I know how much you love Pearl. And Pearl loves you too; a lot. However--" Rose delicately spoke; but was cut off by Amethyst.  
      "I know what you're going to say. I know Pearl loves me." Pearl squeezed her hand. "But I know how Pearl feels about you; and I know you love her too. It's okay.  Amethyst calmly stated.  
      "Oh." Rose was surprised.   
      "I told Pearl that if you both wanted too; it was okay if Pearl was with you as well as with me." Amethyst continued.   
       "Pearl...?" Rose gently implied.   
       Pearl hesitated. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" She asked, turning to Amethyst.   
        Amethyst took both her hands. "P, I told you. I love you; and I'm not gonna make you choose."   
         A loving smile broke out on Pearl's face.   
         Pearl then turned towards Rose. Rose stood up; Pearl did the same.   
         Pearl's feet carried her forth and stationed her in front of Rose. Rose smiled at her, raising a hand and caressing her cheek. Rose connected her lips to Pearl's in a soft kiss. After a moment, they broke apart; both smiling wide.                                                                                                                                     Pearl then turned, looking at Amethyst who sat and looked on shyly. Pearl laughed. "Now don't you dare think for a second that I'm going to forget about you!" Pearl teased, diving forward and meeting Amethyst's lips, then breaking the kiss to plaster kisses to her cheeks and nose. Amethyst laughter soon broke forth. Before they knew it, both gems were picked up in a larger gems' arms. They both looked behind them in surprise at Rose, who laughed and hugged them tighter to her chest.  Amethyst and Pearl both relaxed and and smiled along. All three were content and happy; tension completely subsiding in their new arrangement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the final chapter! I hope you liked the ending. I had a lot of fun writing this fic! If anyone's interested, here's my tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angry-fandom-mom Please follow me? The blog is called Angry-Fandom-Mom. I also have an instagram account which I post some of the same stuff at, which the account is @Angry_Fandom_Mom.


End file.
